


Unexpected Surprises

by p50522



Category: Avengers (Comic), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p50522/pseuds/p50522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony experience something they never thought they ever would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Marvel anything fic, so bare with me. Constructed Criticism would really appreciated as well as some comments on whether to continue. This first part is sort of like a prologue. So Enjoy my lovelies.

"Jarvis, What time is it?"

"It is 3:34 A.M., Sir."

"I guess I've worked long enough. It'll still be here in the morning." Tony got up, eyelids heavy with sleep that was dearly overdue. As he left his lab, the lights turned off behind him. When he reached his room, he just threw himself onto his bed with a long drawn out groan. He didn't even bother to remove his dirty clothes that had been destroyed with grease. He was in between consciousness and sleep when he heard what sounded like a baby's cry. He ignored it thinking it was some sort of illusion from the lack of sleep. Finally, sleep took hold and he was fast asleep in the moments in which left the cry of a baby forgotten. Much to his surprise, he heard a frantic knocking at his door. "Tony are you awake?" the voice he recognized all too well tried to whisper. "No." Tony said flatly. With that, Steve opened Tony's door and entered as quickly as possible hoping no one sees him. "Tony I don't know what to do?" Steve said, with a worry that Tony also knew too well. With his face in his pillow he can imagine the worry lines in Steve's face. Tony let out a long annoyed sigh then rolled himself over and pushed himself up to a sitting position with his eyes still shut. "With what?" "Oh," Steve said as if he forgot. "Jarvis, can you please turn on the lights." When the lights turned on, Tony winced as the lights flickered on and the lights shined through his eyelids. Steve waited patiently for Tony's eyes to open, but tony did no such thing and kept them shut. Wiping the sleep away, Tony tried to open his eyes to a full state but when he did his eyes squinted at Steve. He could see Steve was holding something. It was wrapped in what looked like a dark blue fleece blanket. "What the hell is that?" Tony said lifting his hand up and pointing. Steve's face was red with frustration. "Tony it.. It's a baby."


	2. Namesake

Still being half-asleep, Tony doesn’t seem to come to register the fact that Steve is holding a baby. Almost to small in his large arms, Tony has to blink a few times and widen his eyes to believe that that was indeed an infant. He rubs his face with his rough callused hands, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He still has the indents of the pillow’s sewing lines creased into his face. "Tony, what do I do?" Steve is getting more anxious by the second and starting to pace. He continues to look at the little bundle in his arms like it’s some sort of dream. "First off, where the hell did it come from and why do you have it?" "Its not an 'it' Tony, She’s a baby. And I was on my way to my room when i heard crying from the window by the entrance. I went outside and... There she was." Tony ran his hand through his hair, obviously frustrated. Steve was surprised on how well Tony was taking all of this and envied him for that just a moment. "Well we can't keep it, I mean, 'her' here. It is too dangerous. And I'm pretty sure no one here as a degree in child rearing, as far as I know." "Well someone put her at our doorstep for a reason. It's not like it was an accident." Tony pulled his legs over the side of the bed and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his palms. "We can't tell Fury. He'll probably take her and poke and prod her to make sure she’s not some monster." Steve says looking to the baby and then back to Tony with worry in his eyes. "And what if she is? What if she tries and kills us in the middle of the night while we sleep. I mean does she have… I don’t know powers or something?" "She's a baby, Tony. Moreover, look at Banner. He turns into Hulk and we still let him stay here." Tony sighs and ruffles his hair again with both hands making his hair go in all different directions. He lets his left hand set at the back of his neck and squeezes, and then lets it fall back to his lap alongside the other. He finally gets off the bed and walks towards Steve and the baby. When he gets closer, He can see she has a full head of black hair and bright, almost shining, blue eyes piercing back at him. She looks at Tony and gives a tiny smile. Tony will not dare say it aloud or admit it, but he thinks she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He knows she instantly has Steve and himself wrapped around her finger. "Shall we tell the others?" Tony asks. Steve nods a yes with excited eyes.  
****  
First, they go to Natasha's room. Tony thinking she’s a woman so who better to start with. Steve gives Tony a look and he knows that same thought has also crossed Steve’s mind. Tony knocks on her door shuffling to one foot and back, nervous on how she was going to take this and hopes that there will be no offense taken. But to no avail there was no answer. He knocks again, this time a bit harder and looks to Steve. Natasha opens her door, not looking too bright. Steve instantly regrets the timing in which could have waited until morning. "Damn, you look like hell." Tony insulted. "What do you want Stark?" She says voice rasp with sleep. He clears his throat and mumbles something about a baby. Natasha catches it and opens her eyes wide, revealing the redness. "Did I hear ‘baby’?" Tony gave an unmasking smile and stepped to the side so Natasha could see Steve and the baby. Natasha gasps putting her hand to her mouth. She moved closer to Steve to get a better view of the child. She was lit with excitement and awing over the baby and then she instantly scowled at Tony then mimicked the same face to Steve. He flinched back.  
"What the hell did you two do?" "I found her on the steps of the mansion. Just crying all by herself. It was freezing outside. I’m not sure how long she was out there." Natasha removed the scowling and transferred her eyes to the baby looking horrified. "Who would do that?" Natasha asked shocked of such an act could be done to a baby. They both shrugged. "Well you have to tell Fury." She said reaching for the child. "No!" Steve and Tony said in unison. Natasha jumped and blinked at them. "Why not?" "Just...Because. Please don’t tell Fury. She'll just be another science experiment. We think she might be..’special’.” Natasha seemed to understand. She shook her head and sighed. "Well we don't have supplies for her. No Diapers, wipes, bottles, baby formula. Not even clothes and if she was out there for as long as fifteen min. she might have a cold." Steve and Tony looked at each other surprised at how much Natasha, the deadliest spy S.H.E.I.L.D has to offer, knew so much about babies. Tony slowly took his eyes off Steve and looked at Natasha."Yea,” He dragged out. “About that. We were wondering if you could get some of those things because I don’t know half of those you even said." Natasha shook her head annoyed. "Fine, but I’m buying you a book on how to take care of a baby. Just because I’m woman doesn’t mean I WANT to take care of her." "Ah, Thanks girlfriend." Tony says while putting a hand up for a high five, but Natasha rolls her eyes and closes her door. 

Next to Natasha’s room is Clint, so naturally he’s next. This time Steve knocks. But hesitates. “you think this is a good idea? Clint can be a bit-“ “Blunt?” Tony finishes his sentence. Steve nods looking at the door. “He’ll be pissed if he is the last to know so let’s get it over with.” Tony says and Steve reached for the door hand in a fist ready to knock. The knock was softer then Tony’s, but enough to have Clint hear it."Who is it?" Clint yells behind the Door. "Steve and Tony. We need to show you something." Clint swings his door open, obviously pissed. “Do you have any idea what time it is? I’m not some super soldier who regenerates himself and an insomniac like you two. I like my beauty sleep. So what the hell is so..." Clint glances down and sees the ‘something’ they wanted to show him. "Why do you have a baby?" Clint asks looking up at Steve with confused eyes. He tells Clint what happened and Clint just laughs. Steve became agitated and Tony was just bloody confused.  
"Dude, how the hell is this a laughing matter?" Tony says pushing Clint in the shoulder to quiet his laughing. Clint lets out the last of his giggles and begins to explain himself. "I totally wasn’t laughing at that. She’s cute man but you two look like the gayest couple with an adopted kid. I mean look she has Steve’s eyes!" Clint laughs some more holding on to his stomach and bowing forward in a fit of giggles and Steve blushes an unnatural red. "There is seriously something wrong with you. How many times did your mom drop you again?" Tony asked. "Who knows? And you’re just finding that out now?" The baby begins to squirm and whine and Clint jumps back a little. "Yea, well I’m gonna go now cause she looks like she’s about wail like a banshee." Clint says holding his hand up to face as if to block an attack from the child. Steve just readjusts her and she’s quiet and still again. Clint puts his hand down. "You sure you weren’t a mom in your past life Stevie boy?" Clint says with a smirk patting his shoulder and giving him a wink. "Goodnight Clint." Tony says while pulling Steve away. "Later Mommas." Tony rolls his eyes. He knows Clint is going to milk this as much as he can. 

Next is Bruce’s room, but he’s not here. Who knows where he’s at, so they skip to Thor. Tony barely knocks and Thor is opening his door. "Is someone in dire need? Shall I retrieve Moljir?" "No everything is fine. We just wanted to show you something.” Tony points to Steve and Steve turns a little to the right so Thor can see the baby. His eyes become bright and he has a smile from ear to ear. "It is a child. She is unquestionably beauteous and looks to be ingenious." Steve can’t help but smile at how Thor is simply infatuated with her. He leans down for a closer look at the child. "Would you like to hold her?" Steve asked. Thor quickly backed away. "I insist that I pass. I shan’t hold such a fragile being." "It’s ok Thor. You won’t hurt her." Steve says while gently holding her out to him.  
He hesitantly reached for the child. Steve puts her in Thor’s arms, adjusting his arms to match the way he was holding her. Thor was frightened, but he relaxes when she looks up at him and smiles. Mouth wide without teeth. "It is grotesque to envision that such a diminutive human will grow to be as ample as you and I." "Well maybe not as big as you big guy, but I get the picture." Tony jokes. Thor laughs at his joke but quickly stops when the baby begins to cry. "I have hurt her. Please forgive me!" Steve laughs and takes the baby back. "You didn’t hurt her Thor; you just have a very booming laughing and she's probably just hungry. Maybe Natasha is back with the baby stuff." Steve said looking to Tony. "Jarvis. Is Natasha back?" "Yes Sir. She informed me to tell you she has already prepared the formula for the child and is waiting for you in the kitchen." "Well I guess its feeding time. You coming Thor?" "Nay. I shall stay within my quarters for the remainder of the night, but thank you for the invitation." Thor smiles, but Tony can tell he was a bit spooked by the baby crying."Alright, your loss." 

Tony and Steve head to the kitchen to meet Natasha. She has a bottle in her hand shaking it with the tip of her finger on the top of the nipple. Tony goes through bags on the counter and finds diapers, some kind of diaper rash cream, clothes and other baby necessities. Natasha puts a small drop of the formula on the back of her hand to make sure its not to hot "Here See if she drinks this." Natasha hands Steve the bottle. While Steve tries to get her to eat, Natasha grabs one the bags and pulls out a book and hands it to Tony. "The Ultimate Baby Care Book?" He says annoyed. "I told you I was buying you a book." She smirked and looked back at Steve. He was holding her so carefully. Surprisingly the baby took to the bottle quickly. "So what are you gonna call her?" Natasha asked Steve. Steve seemed surprised by the question. "You can’t keep calling it her. She needs a name." Steve looked back at the little girl. He thought for a long while, He smiled then finally said, "Peggy. We'll call her Peggy."


End file.
